Roran Namikaze
'Approval:' 7/11/2016 3 Feats Justice v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' "The Lone Wolf" That is what he is called by the people of his village as he does not really talk much unless it is about the mission at hand. He likes to keep to himself and train to become a powerful ninja like the ones he has heard in stories. He doesn't really have a ninja way, he just wants to become the strongest he can be. He has never really known friendship because of how he has grown up and the fact that his only childhood friend passed away when they were very young. Due to this he doesn't try to get close to people no matter the fact that he truly enjoys being around people although he will never admit to it. For his appearance he has bright orange hair that is longer than the typical guys hair but not too long. His eyes match the color of his hair. He wears a black jacket with a hood with a grey undershirt with his clan insignia in orange on the back of the jacket. He has his tanto on his lower back. He wears his headband as a belt around his waist. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 20 + 35 = 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release: Black Lightning ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Lightning Release: Black Lightning Black Panther - The user causes their chakra to expand to the form of a black panther that remains connected to the users hand, allowing them to control it during its attack, only for a single round. (10 CP) Dark Knife ' - The user creates the form and density of a tanto blade with a slight increase to cutting potential. It functions like a normal blade with lightning chakra flowing through it. (10 CP/ 5 Cp upkeep) Kenjutsu: '''Dark Knife ' - The user creates the form and density of a tanto blade with a slight increase to cutting potential. It functions like a normal blade with lightning chakra flowing through it. (10 CP/ 5 Cp upkeep) Other: Sp Increase - +5 Sp '''Equipment *6 - Sword (Katana) *2 - Set of Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 1500 * Ryo left: 1500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 3' *'Banked: 3' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 1 8/3/16 - Konoha Squad 1 Meeting - 3QP''' ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story''' Roran's early childhood wasn't the greatest. He was an exceptional student and did well in class, but his parents were always disappointed in him. They would always say "You should have done better." even when he did the best in his class. This made Roran very distant from his family and clan. The only person he really talked to was his brother named Yasuo. Yasuo was an average student and always praised Roran and looked up to him. Roran was always helping Yasuo train to get stronger so he would perform better in class. Then one day Yasuo got very sick and none of the medical ninja could do anything and he passed away a week later. Yasuo's passing took a toll on Roran, but he remained strong and focused his grief on becoming stronger to honor Yasuo. He finally became a genin and moved out of his house to escape his parents discouragement. Now he lives in an apartment in the village alone. Category:Character